Yes, My Lord
by Amazingpvndxisnotonfire
Summary: He had nothing left, no one to be there for him, no one to look forward to everyday and with no money left, his title tarnished and his reputation destroyed, Earl Ciel Phantomhive had resorted to prostitution. And one day, a mysterious man approached him, stating of a man who requests him specifically...
"Oh fuck off, you clatty old bag, I don't do free!"

"Do you think you're in any position to be picky young man? You've got very high standards for a prostitute."

"Yeah, It's in the title, Prostitute. I'm not some fucking sex toy you fuck for free and then abandon in a back alley, you either pay me or go to hell!"

"Fine then you slag. You're not even anything special, there's a million of you out there, you're just another nameless whore, just like the rest of them!"

Ciel sighed and slid his way down the wall he had been backed up against, using the very little heat from the streetlamp above him to keep himself wam. Life wasn't supposed to be like this, he was Earl Ciel Phantomhive... was. Now he had resorted to street prostitution, his final resort for money. He had nothing left, no house, no friends, no family. Nothing. And there was nothing he could do about it. He tried everything he could to raise money (Window cleaning, Shoe shining, dog walker) but none of those worked out, he was always either conned back out of his money or never payed in the first place. This was the first job that actually got him money, and though he was ashamed of it, it was nice to be able to afford something to eat every once in a while.

Ciel dug into the pockets of his small blue jacket and pulled out the little money he had from that day.

"£15... Fucking cheap arses..." He sighed, pushing around the money with his fingers. "I suppose that this could get me something to eat.. Even if it's not much I guess.."

He stood up and walked to the edge of the alley, glancing back and fourth up and down the street for anyone that might know him. When the coast was clear, he quickly sped his way out of the side street and down the pathway, heading for the towns local supermarket.

"Okay so... The sandwich is £3.20 and the drink is £1.50... Hey wow things aren't as expensive as I thought they were..." Ciel mumbled to himself, scanning the shelves in front of him. He hadn't seen this much choice in sandwiches for a very long time, and he had to admit he felt strange buying something pre made from a store, but it was his only way of eating at this point in time.

"Well then if that's the case.. I can buy these and save the rest of the money for my meal tomorrow.. Yeah... That'll do." He concluded, lifting the sandwich and the water from the oddly cool shelves.

"Eh? Why are the shelves so cold...?" He mused quietly.

"They're refrigerated shelves, little one." An effeminate voice emerged from behind him.

Ciel turned around to meet face to face with a tall, extremely feminine red head.

"Oh my, child you look absolutely starved! Why!? Who's not feeding this adorable little face!?" They screeched, pulling Ciel close and smushing his face to their chest, swaying as they hugged the young boy.

"E-Excuse me, Miss, uh, Sir, um, could you- could you let me go?" Ciel stammered, confused and shocked by the sudden hugging from the strange being.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry how rude of me. I should never manhandle someone before introducing myself!" They stated with a large, rather pointy grin.

"My name is Grell! Grell Sutcliff! And who might you be?"

"A- Uh, I'm uh.. Me?" Ciel continued to ramble. "I, uh, my name is Ciel..."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! How ADORABLE! You're such a beautiful young creature! I think- ULGH!"Grell squealed as they were cut off by a large arm pulling them back.

"Okay you, enough, stop molesting the customers Grell. Get back to stocking the shelves." The voice to the arm spoke up.

"Oh William, you're so boring. Can't I have five minutes to talk to a customer in need of assistance!?" Grell snapped back, the large grin faltering to a frown.

"No," Stated William plainly. "And that looked like you were force hugging a customer. That's not assisting them. Get back to work or I'm cutting your wages again."

"Ugh.. You're a bully Will, a bully.." Grell sighed, picking up the stock basket and wandering off again.

"Sorry about that sir," William said, turning to Ciel and pushing up his glasses "If you'll come with me, I'll scan those for you and you can be on your way before Grell returns."

Ciel nodded his head shyly, and followed the man to the nearest empty check out. He places the items up on the conveyor belt and watched as his items were almost professionally scanned and bagged within all of 30 seconds.

"That'll be £4.70, sir." Will stated, peering down at Ciel over the rims of his glasses.

Ciel fumbled a rather crumpled £5 note out of his pocket and passed it up to the man towering about him. Will gave a rather displeased look at the money he was handed and lay it in the register, passing Ciel his 30p change.

"Have a nice night sir. And I hope Grell doesn't bother you again, they don't seem to grasp the concept of personal space." Will apologised once more before walking off back into the store.

Ciel ran outside with his food and as slyly as possible had sneaked back to his little alleyway, already beginning to tear open the package his sandwiches were in. He threw himself down to the ground and began to devour one of the sandwiches, hardly pausing to breathe between bites.

"My, my, someone's hungry." A low voice from the dark shadows emerged.

"Oh fuck off, I'm eating... Come back in five minutes if you want to fuck me so bad.." Ciel sighed, shovelling the remains of the sandwich into his mouth.

"Oh no, I'm not here to have sex with you. I've been sent to retrieve you. My master wishes company and ordered me to take to the streets and find someone willing." The voice continued, still not showing their face.

"And will he pay me? If not, I repeat, Fuck off." Ciel responded, rolling his eyes and picking up the second sandwich and tearing into that one too.

"Master says he'll pay you depending on how good your services are. The better you do, the more he'll pay you. And you have quite a reputation with one of his work colleagues... Mister Faustus..." The voice continued, trailing off at the end as if in some kind of tone of disgust. "And that's why he's sent specifically for you, too see if you're really what you're hyped up to be."

"Oh, Claude..." Ciel muffled through the food in his mouth. "Yeah he's a bit of a weirdo..." He states, swallowing the chewed sandwich. "Demands to call me Alois whenever he's here. Not that I care as long as I'm getting paid. He's just a bit off, that guy... So your 'master', Is he like Claude at all.. Or is his brain properly wired?"

"Oh, sir, I assure you, Master Michaelis is a very sane man. He's nothing like Mister Faustus, if I'm honest, he just seems a little lonely." Said the voice, the body to it finally stepping out. It was a tall blonde man, fairly muscular in build. "So, if you wish to come and at least meet the Master, I'll drive you up. If not, I'll respect your wishes and be on my way."

Ciel rolled his eyes, opening his bottle and taking a quick gulp from it. "You seem very dedicated to this man if you've come all the way out here, risking your reputation... But then again, I'm the prostitute, and if he's willing to pay, then fine, I suppose I'll go. I don't really have the right to deny it." He sighed, pulling himself up from the ground. "Come on then, take me to your master..."

"Very good sir, this way." The man pointed down the alleyway to a black car, very much resembling a taxi.

Ciel walked over to the car and got in the back, admiring the black leather interior it possessed and how well maintained it was.

"Wow..." Ciel whispered under his breath, running his hand along the two other seats in the back of the car, marvelling over how smooth the leather felt.

"Now uh, Sir-"

"Just call me Ciel. Sir is too high a title for me anymore..."Ciel interrupted, turning his head to look out the window as the car began.

"Oh.. Okay, uh, Ciel. Anything you learn about the master during your time there, must be kept a secret. You leak any information, there's no telling what may happen.. So please, swear you won't utter a word." The man continued, glancing over his shoulders at Ciel.

"I won't say a thing. None of my business anyway. Its not like I have anyone to tell." Ciel responded plainly, still gazing blankly out the window.

The driver nodded and continued his drive up to the mansion.

Not another word was shared between them.


End file.
